versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet
Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet is a French bishop and the court preacher of Louis XIV. Personality Biography Early Life Bossuet was born at Dijon. He came from a family of prosperous Burgundian lawyers – on both his paternal and maternal side, his ancestors had held legal posts for at least a century. His parents decided on a career in the churchfor their fifth son, so he was tonsured at age 10. The boy was sent to school at the Collège des Godrans, a classical school run by the Jesuitsof Dijon. When his father was appointed to the parlement at Metz, Bossuet was left in Dijon under the care of his uncle Claude Bossuet d'Aiseray, a renowned scholar. At the Collège des Godrans, he gained a reputation for hard work. His father's influence at Metz allowed him to obtain for the young Bossuet a canonicate in the cathedral of Metz when the boy was just 13 years old. In 1642, Bossuet enrolled in the Collège de Navarre in Paris to finish his classical studies and to begin the study of philosophy and theology. His mentor at Navarre was the college's president, Nicolas Cornet, the theologian whose denunciation of Antoine Arnauld at the Sorbonne in 1649 was a major episode in the Jansenist controversy. For the time being, however, Cornet and Arnaud were still on good terms. In 1643, Arnaud introduced Bossuet to the Hôtel de Rambouillet, a great centre of aristocratic culture and the original home of the Précieuses. Bossuet became a Master of Arts in 1643. He held his first thesis (tentativa) in theology on 25 January 1648, in the presence of the Prince de Condé. Later in 1648, he became a sub-deacon at Metz. He became a deacon in 1649. During this period, he preached his first sermons. He held his second thesis (sorbonica) on November 9, 1650. Then, in preparation for the priesthood, he spent the next two years in retirement under the spiritual direction of Vincent de Paul. In January 1652, Bossuet re-entered public life, being named Archdeacon of Sarrebourg. He was ordained a priest on 18 March 1652. A few weeks later, he defended his brilliant doctoral work and became a Doctor of Divinity. Nevertheless, his time at Metz was an important time for developing his pulpit oratory and for allowing him to continue his studies of Scripture and the Fathers. He also gained political experience through his participation in the local Assembly of the Three Orders. In 1657, in Metz, Bossuet preached before Anne of Austria, mother of Louis XIV. As a result, he received the honorific title of "Counselor and Preacher to the King". In 1657, St. Vincent de Paul convinced Bossuet to move to Paris and give himself entirely to preaching. Bossuet quickly gained a reputation as a great preacher, and by 1660, he was preaching regularly before the court in the Chapel Royal. In 1662, he preached his famous sermon "On the Duties of Kings" to Louis XIV at the Louvre. [[Season One|'Season One']] N/A [[Season Two|'Season Two']] N/A Relationships Louis XIV of France N/A Cardinal Leto N/A Notes Historical Facts N/A Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:King's Advisors Category:French Category:History Category:Roman Catholic Church